


Attention

by HeavyHeartstrings



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyHeartstrings/pseuds/HeavyHeartstrings
Summary: Hayner struggles to define his and Seifer's strange relationship.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, cute little thing. Hope you enjoy.

Hayner can confidently say he’s used to the taunting, mischief and fighting that him and Seifer constantly cycle through. Sometimes he hates it, and just wishes the bully would leave him alone. Other times, he’s happy to engage the taller teen just to land a couple good hits on him. He usually (almost always) loses against the bully whether they Stuggle or actually fight. But Hayner revels in the few times he catches Seifer off guard, keeping the bully on his toes and eager to challenge one another.

When he was younger Hayner could confidently say they disliked each other a lot more. But as they grew and matured somewhat (Hayner swears Seifer will always try to pick a fight no matter what, he _always_ instigates) the dislike changed to a tolerance. When Seifer entered high school, Hayner was sure that the older boy would leave him alone for good.

That was the case until Hayner himself entered ninth grade. On the first day Seifer spotted him in the hallway and informed him that he still looked lanky as ever. The blond gaped at him and punched the bully in the shoulder, earning a rough shove into the locker and a laugh from Seifer as he walked away.

Hayner stared at the back of his head skeptically as the taller teen stalked off. It was weird, because though the insults and the physical contact were the same, Seifer felt more likeable. And seemed less annoyed to see Hayner like he used to.

And so now that he’s a few years older, he’s unsure of the true definition of his and Seifer’s relationship. He knows they still drive each other mad, and they know exactly how to push each other’s buttons. But there are times when things get a little unclear, like when he walks through the busy halls and sees Seifer, a glint in the bully’s eyes when they make eye contact. Or when Seifer and him walk home together from school one day, and Hayner is surprised to find that they only live a couple streets away from each other.

One thing Hayner has begun to recently pick up on is that Seifer has taken a liking to pinning him. Whether it’s against a locker at school, on down on the ground in the Sandlot, or against the fence by the Usual Place. At first it really annoys Hayner, and he yells at Seifer telling him he’s got a weird dominance fetish. The older blond flushes in embarrassment, scoffing and letting him go, stalking away. Hayner watches him go with a confused look, surprised that he took the comment so literally.

Since then, whenever Seifer decides to pin him again, a strange look crosses over his face and makes Hayner think about things he’d not like to admit out loud. Sometimes Seifer smirks down at him like he knows what Hayner is thinking, and it makes the shorter blond’s heart beat faster.

He’s pretty sure his friends have noticed their strange relationship transformation too, the three exchanging uncertain glances when they walk into the Sandlot one afternoon and see the two mid-spar, only to witness the exact moment when Seifer pins him down, knocking both their Struggle bats away and hovering close over top of him.

The bully leans down close towards his ear and speaks so lowly it sends a shiver up the blond’s spine.

“Oh look. Now your friends can witness me owning your lame ass.”

Hayner scoffs, rolling his eyes and letting out a string of curses at the bully. Then he notices that Seifer is being serious and his friends are staring at them confused. He feels his cheeks warm up in embarrassment and manages to push Seifer off of him because he’s laughing so much. Now Roxas teases him about it constantly, telling Hayner that him and Seifer should keep that kind of stuff in the bedroom and earns many punches to the arm. Or a Struggle bat to the head.

He knows that it’s probably unhealthy to have the kind of relationship they have. But he’s never been good with talking about emotions, and he knows that there’s a strong chance that Seifer will kick his ass if he brings it up. So their weird half-fighting half-flirting continues, and Hayner pretends like it doesn’t bug him.

He tries really hard. Even when he’s at a house party and sees a pretty girl talking close with Seifer. Olette tells him that her name is Rinoa and she goes to a school in Deling City. He growls her name out, glaring and then clenching his jaw as Seifer stares at her playfully, grinning at something she says.

Instead of being rational and leaving it be, the drunk teenager stalks up behind him and pulls the beanie off of his head, knowing well how much it infuriates the blond. Hayner immediately starts dashing through the crowd of people, ignoring the yells and threats from Seifer. He laughs excitedly, running further into the house. He stumbles when he comes to the end of a hallway, turning around and seeing the angry blond stalking towards him.

He grunts when Seifer shoves him against the wall, grabbing the collar of him shirt.

The older blond looks down at Hayner, mouth open and ready to yell at him when he notices the serious look on the brown-eyed teen’s face.

“What?” Seifer grunts out, narrowing his eyes.

Hayner gulps, trying to look intimidating back. But he’s trying not to think about confessing his thoughts as of late, because this seemed like a good opportunity like no other.

“Seifer, I- “He starts, looking into the taller teen’s eyes. He sees something raw in his expression, something vulnerable and so unlike Seifer that it makes him pause. Suddenly, it’s too much and Hayner feels himself choking up, unable to continue.

The older blond scoffs, taking his hat back and walking away. Hayner stares at his retreating form and nearly yells at him to turn back around. But his throat is too tight and he can’t find the words.

After that party Hayner finds himself feeling distant as the days pass. He’s pretty good at hiding it from his parents and older brother, but his friends pick up on it fairly quickly. They don’t try to pry anything out of him, which he’s thankful for. But he sees the concern in their eyes, and it makes him feel even more upset with himself.

He’s finally feeling the consequences of not addressing their issue. Hayner realizes that maybe it’s possible he sees Seifer in a new light. Or maybe a light was always there, but he never realized it until now. Either way he feels his mind become more and more open to the idea, his thoughts filling him with fantasies of him and Seifer. It makes him feel embarrassed and his hands get clammy, but it excites him as well.

The pessimist in him calls him delusional. Says that there’s no way Seifer is attracted to guys, let alone Hayner. It’s a lost cause and he needs to get over it. He’s going to be acting like a lovesick teenager if he doesn’t move on. There's no way the two of them could make something work.

The optimist in him says you can’t control how you feel. And with the way Seifer had been acting towards him lately, there was a chance that he felt some sort of attraction towards Hayner as well.

Unfortunately, the pessimistic side dominates his thoughts throughout most days, leaving him feeling somber and unable to focus during class. He does his best to avoid Seifer, managing to hide from him until the midweek.

Seifer sees him between classes and Hayner looks away purposely, lowering his head and continuing on. He can practically feel the bully’s gaze burning into his back. If he knows Seifer like he thinks he does, he knows that ignoring him probably isn’t the best idea. But it’s the only thing his mind comes up with to avoid a possible interaction between them.

When he’s walking in the stairwell at the end of the day on Thursday, he looks out the window and sees Seifer crossing his arms and waiting in front of the school for something. Hayner bites his lips anxiously, turning to walk across the school towards a different exit. It’s self-absorbed to think that Seifer is waiting for him specifically, but he doesn’t care, not wanting to take that chance.

That night when he’s up in his room working on an assignment he hears a periodic tapping on his window. He thinks he might just be hearing things, but after then tenth tap he grumbles, standing up and walking to his window. He opens it up, popping his head out and seeing Seifer standing down below, pebbles in his hand.

Hayner’s eyes widen and he gaps in surprise. There’s no way this was happening.

“Come down here.” Seifer commands lowly.

The brown-eyed blond raises an eyebrow. “Why?” He asks skeptically.

“’Cause I said so.” Seifer growls.

Hayner rolls his eyes. “Whatever.” He mumbles, turning away and moving to close the window.

“If you close that window lamer, I’m going to knock on the front door and make your mom come get you.” The bully threatens lowly.

Hayner freezes, sticking his head back out. “Yea right.” He accuses, glaring at the teen.

Seifer shrugs, dropping the rocks and turning to walk to the front of the house. “Suit yourself.” He says, walking.

Hayner’s eyes widen and he clenches his fist, yelling at Seifer to stop. The bully pauses, turning back to smirk up at him.

“I’ll be down there in just a second.” The brown-eyed teen mumbles, his face dusting pink.

“Don’t make me wait long.” Seifer says lowly. Hayner gulps, closing the window.

He backs up against it, exhaling slowly and grabbing a hoodie. He puts it on, grabbing his phone and walking downstairs. He hears the t.v in the living room.

“I’m going out for a bit! I’ll be back!” He yells, slipping on his shoes quickly.

“Where are you going honey?” His mom calls back.

“Uh,” he starts quietly. “Just need some fresh air! I’m going around the block.” He responds loudly, walking out the front door, and closing it before she can ask anymore questions. He turns around and jumps when he sees Seifer standing on the front porch, his hands in his pockets and staring at him.

The bully ignores his surprise, turning and walking down the steps. Hayner follows silently, walking in line with him.

“What’s this about?” The shorter teen asks.

Seifer stares straight ahead of them. “You’ve been avoiding me. So I figured I’d come see you personally.”

The brown-eyed blond curses mentally at being called out. “N-no I haven’t.” He tries, wincing when he stutters.

“Very convincing.” Seifer says sarcastically, turning down a street.

Hayner doesn’t say anything in response, not trusting the butterflies in his stomach. Soon enough they are in front of the Usual Spot, and Hayner glances at Seifer skeptically.

“What are we doing here?” He asks.

Seifer rolls his eyes. “Just open it up.” He says, gesturing to the lock on the gate. Hayner looks at him for a few more seconds before turning and unlocking the gate, pushing it open. Seifer walks by him, entering and sitting on one of the couches.

Hayner chooses to stand, crossing his arms defensively and not staring at Seifer. He stays silent, not wanting to be the first one to speak.

Finally, Seifer does. “For fucks sake, sit down chickenwuss.” He growls.

Hayner looks at him apprehensively, uncrossing his arms. When he’s close to the couch, Seifer grab his wrist quickly, pulling him onto the couch and flipping him, pinning the younger blond on his back.

 “Seifer!” Hayner calls out in surprise. He glares up at the blond, unable to hide the blush growing on his face.

“You’ve been acting like a real pussy lately.” Seifer says lowly. It makes Hayner furrow his eyebrows in anger, but also confusion.

“You get jealous and try to catch my attention at a party. Then freeze up and proceed to ignore and avoid me for days afterwards. You’re worse with dealing with your emotions than I am lamer.” The bully continues, leering down at Hayner.

He exhales, looking to the side. “Yea well, kinda hard to deal with them when it’s you of all people.” He murmurs.

“I’m giving you a free pass here. Fess up.” Seifer commands.

Hayner scoffs. “You already know clearly. Why do I have to say it?” He asks, agitated.

The bully narrows his eyes at him, that familiar glint coming back to them. “Because I want to hear you say it.”

The brown-eyed blond holds his gaze challengingly for another moment or so before closing his eyes. “I’m attracted to you. A lot.” He grits out, staring up at Seifer.

The older blond bends down, sealing their lips for a split second. “Good.” He says simply, letting go of Hayner and sitting up.

The brown-eyed teen blinks for a moment in shock before he narrows his eyes. “Good? That’s all?” He asks, sitting up as well.

“What? You want a confession back? As if.” He scowls, crossing his arms.

Hayner snatches the beanie off of his head again, tossing it across the room. Seifer glowers at him, attempting to grab him and Hayner ducks, yelling and running out of the Usual Spot. Seifer shouts at him, chasing him into the Sandlot where he catches up to the shorter blond and tackles him to the ground. They roll around the lot, wrestling with each other in a tangle of limbs.

Hayner manages to pin Seifer down, straddling the older teen with a leg on either side of him and holding both of his wrists down. He leans down without thinking, kissing Seifer and closing his eyes. The blue-eyed teen relaxes, allowing Hayner to hold him down and kisses back.

When he pulls away, he loosens his grip on Seifer’s wrists. The older teen moves his hands to his waist, gazing up at Hayner seriously.

“You’re mine now lamer.” Seifer growls, tightening his grip.

Hayner scoffs. “How romantic of you.”

The blue-eyed teen grabs the front of his shirt, pulling him down for another kiss to silence him.


End file.
